Such a machine is known from EP-A-0,180,753 (herewith incorporated by reference). The known machine, constructed as an electric motor with an air gap, comprises a disc-shaped rotor section fixed to a rotor shaft and a stator section facing the rotor section, the air gap extending between the rotor section and the stator section. The stator section and the rotor section together form a magnetic circuit. The stator section has a soft-magnetic part serving as a magnetic yoke and a multi-pole permanent-magnetic or hard-magnetic part adjoining the air gap and fixed to the soft-magnetic part by an adhesive layer.
A drawback of the known electrical machine is the presence of a comparatively large gap, formed by the adhesive layer, between the soft-magnetic part and the hard-magnetic part of the stator section. This results in substantial magnetic transition resistances in the magnetic circuit at the crossings from one magnetic past to the other magnetic pan, leading to reduced efficiency and output. Particularly in the case of electric motors of small dimensions such transition resistances may have a substantial adverse effect on the motor characteristics.